Do you remember my eyes?
by Nansi-Hime
Summary: Karin wanted to see her brother again after his faked death, she followed him, dressed as boy and joined the 13th division, but what will happen if Hitsugaya was her captain. HitsuKarin R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever... I would greatly appreciated C&C, but there are dozens of chapters ready already, so they will not be taken into account for the next chapters. Id does NOT mean that I don't read then nor consider them. Thank you for understanding

In addition, this was originally not posted in chapters, so I'll just try to keep them even... or to put together events that are linked.

Of course, I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and I worship him every time I feel depressed and can have a mental chat with the dozens of chars he has created.

This fanfic, though it might not be obvious in the beginning, is Hitsugaya/Karin, and it will be funny I promise...

Enjoy

**Do you remember my eyes?**

It all started on _that_ day. The day my older brother sacrificed himself for everyone else. I told him not to do it, but he insisted. I hate myself for that. My older brother did not **deserve** to die. At least not yet.

_Selfish Fool!!!_

Kurosaki Karin, age 15, standing over her older brother's grave, trying not to let the tear's spill.

_Idiot_

One drop… then other… tears of pain fell to the cement.

_He is gone._

A loud yell, a scream of desperation, a need for the one she had lost, cry for an older brother.

_They took him away._

Karin was not stupid, she knew he faked death to join the Shinigamis and fight their enemies. They need him, but she needs him too!!

She saw him when that happened 3 weeks ago….\

-

Flashback

I was not feeling good so I sat at home, in my room… I am watching TV, and I am sit waiting for my sister, Yuzu, to come home. She had a date with her boyfriend … I am not sure what about, but she told me she would be back soon… I get jealous sometime when I think about it, my younger sister got a boyfriend and I did not.

"I will wait for her out side"

I ran down the stairs, and to the front door. I opened the door, and ran out. I saw Ichi-nii across the street, through the gates…. now only a little far away…

Ichi-nii saw me, and started to cross the street And what I saw – came so quickly… A rusty green car came speeding down the road and – and – hit Ichi-nii I stopped completely…

The car – hit my brother… and he fell…

No… Please be okay, Ichi-nii… I cannot loose you…

I looked at Ichi-nii, who is on the ground, lying motionless… I saw – blood… blood everywhere…

…

I felt tears in my eyes, and they were running down my cheeks… It can't be… is my brother really – dead?

I collapsed, to the ground… and I looked at who rush to his side, Yuzu I heard her crying! … It's – no… it can't be… I closed my eyes, and opened them again, to be sure enough, but saw him

He was wearing his dark Kimono, with the other shinigami. He look at Yuzu who was shaking his dead body crying hardly and then to me, he said good bye before passing thought an old fashioned door with the other Shinigamis.

I felt my heart racing… I felt hatred for him, how – could they do that? How could he?

"Ichii-nii" Then all went black.

-

Flashback end

"Ichii-nii can you hear me?" Karin grabbed a pitchfork from the ground that was holding the bouquet's of flowers. "I can't live without you"

And with one slash, Kurosaki Karin lived no more.

"Why did you do that?" A black Kimono just like Ichii-nii's….. He's a Shinigami...

"Take me to Soul Society!"

"How do you know about Soul Society" the low raked Shinigami asked.

"Just take me please!!"

The person then got his sword out as he got the tip of his sword and pointed to Karin's head, she kind of freaked out as the person then laughed as it suddenly stabbed it on Karin's head as light started shining as Karin's eyes suddenly closed.

Ichii-nii I'm going to find, but don't worry I'm not intending in let you know.

-

_**A/n**_ _Thanks lot for reading, don't forget to review I'm writing the second chapter now, I will post it as soon as I get enough reviews _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Can you remember my eyes_**

* * *

"In which division you want to be Ichirain?" Asked the 18 year old boy who had dark brown hair, pulled into a tight ponytail but the over grown bangs which sat lazily around his face were blonde. "Ichirain?"

"Yes?" His dark haired friend answered, "Were you saying something, Kelly?" Ichirain or Karin was dressed in loose sweatpants and a large sweater. She was also wearing an old-fashioned glasses, she changed her haircut also in ordered to change her identity. [A/n she used the first part of Ichigo's name Ichi, and the second part of her name rain

"We are graduation soon, so which division you want to be in?"

"I want to be in the 5th division" [A/n: all the fic say that Ichigo will become the fifth division captain

"Good choice" Ander Kelly. 'I must admit, he is a good man. He is funny, he is sweet. We play soccer together in our holidays and I have been his friend since my first day in soul society. The only problem he is a pervert who does not know that his best friend is a female.'

"I know you have some feeling to Vice-captain Hinamori Momo" he quirked one eyebrow at his friend, "Hinamori's popular with a pure heart. She is pretty with a sense of humor and a cutie with a bootie! which guys want a piece of .Although, she won't ever give herself to them...she got her eyes on Hitsugaya Toushirou the 10th division captain and only him will get her virginity. The question is, are they boyfriend and girlfriend here?

"I don't care" Karin collected her thing starting to leave.

"No wait"

"I told you I wish to be in the 5th division but I don't care if they put me in an other division, Ja ne" with that, she left.

-

-

-

-

Hitsugaya Toushirou the most popular captain in the Gotei 13 , protective and total hotty that all girls die for to just be with him. Although, he has eyes only set on Hinamori Momo and no other did not felt like doing paperwork right, so he just sat on his desk. His mind was not focused work but was actually thinking of Hinamori. He can still remember her scent on him and how her body felt when he was close to her when he hugged her in the morning even after these years she still have nightmare about Aizen. Hitsugaya could not help but smirk at that thought.

"Taichou!" his lazy vice-captain cut his thought.

"Huh?Grrr...What do you want Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya asked, annoyed that she was bothering him.

"I...I thought your soul left your body! You haven't moved AND blinked for a day!" Matsumoto said dramatically and putting a worried face.

"SHUT UP MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto knew exactly what her captain was thinking about and thought it will be funny to see his reaction.

"Hmm...I see you've been thinking of Momo-chan again..." Matsumoto asked while smirking at him.

"WHAT? Wh...why would I be thinking of her! And stop fucking smirking! I don't like her and why Would I like her!" Hitsugaya said trying to defend himself. "I'm leaving!!" Hitsugaya headed to the door and as soon as he opened it, he wished he had not

"Hitsugaya-taichou is it true you and vice-captain Hinamori share a bed??" a girl asked

"is it true you two hugged this morning ??" another girl asked

"is it true you are in love with her??" Three girls asked

"Hitsugaya do you love me?" 10 girls asked

"Please love me only" all the girls asked,

Blah blah blah…… until Hitsugaya… closed the door.

" Matsumoto"

"Yes" she stood up.

"announce this" she brought her notebook from her robe "NO WOMAN ARE ALLOWED IN THE TENTH DIVISION!!"

-

-

**Graduation: **

Kelly yawned as he listened to the list of names that were announced. He had been waiting for almost an hour now but his name and his best friend Ichirain still had not been called. He looked at the rows of Shinigami before, behind and next to him who were all anxiously waiting to find out which division they would join.

"I hope I'm in 10th division!" a girl two rows behind him squealed.

"No I will be in the tenth division" an other girl told her.

"No me" and the girls start fighting over something will not happen

"You know I want to be in the tenth division too!" Karin was surprised from what she said.

"I thought you hate Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"I do hate him but I want to be closer to Matsumoto vice-captain… ohhh those boob of her I want to grab it badly" Karin just sighed after what he said she want to be in the fifth division after all these years she will be able to see Ichii-nii if that happen "

"Ander Kelly, 2nd division" Kelly looked up when he heard his name. 2nd division huh? He wondered what it was like.

"Great, Kelly" Karin smiled "your captain is a beautiful woman" At the same time, she heard her name been called.

"Red Ichirain, 10th division" as soon as they called her Kelly wrapped his arms around her..  
"You made it, you will have Matsumoto vice-captain, and I will have captain Soi fon"

"yeah" Karin was not happy she wanted to be in the fifth division. But it okay after all her captain is an old friend.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N-1 )_**Hiii everyone, I'm so glad that many people like me story, I was surprised when I say the number or reviews, but what I didn't like it was, the number of the people who added this story Alert and didn't review ((angry)) so please if you really want me to update, then review or_ don't dream about seeing the next chapter,_

**A/N-2)** I also changed my pen-name and added the world Hime at the end just like my friend, _Krisha-hime, and Karisa-hime_.. What do you think about it

_**Can you remember my eyes**_

* * *

Hitsugaya looked in the direction of his wasted fukutaichou who was sprawled across the couch snoring quite soundly. He didn't understand why the woman adored sake that much; to him, it was something that only killed precious liver and shortened life span. Nonetheless, she drank almost on a constant basis. This annoyed him, especially when she did such things when she had paperwork to fill out.

"Matsumoto"

"Ehhhh… wait, Ginnn, we can't doo, thisss now," mumbled Matsumoto, twitching slightly. Hitsugaya couldn't help to believe the sake had already taken affect to her brain.

"Matsumoto" he called her again.

"Stoop…, touchingggg .. My boobs, I want yooooou to touch.. My.. cor……"

"MATSUMOTO" screeched Hitsugaya.

"Awwwwww…captain… you scared me" Matsumoto raised herself from the couch as she rubbed her eyes lazily.

"Shut it already. And do your work!!" An angry looked registered on the captain's face.

"Oh my, it appears I forgot my beloved sake bottle with Renji last night " her response made Hitsugaya want to kick her in her sides before yelling, "I'M GOING OUT TO LOOK FOR IT!! DON'T BOTHER FINDING ME!" and stamping outside.

"WAIT, MATSUMOTO!!"

-

On the tenth division training field Karin or Ichirain was training '_I will become an officer, I will become an officer, I will become an officer , I will become AN OFFICER ,_' even after becoming a member in the tenth division, Karin couldn't see neither Ichigo nor Hitsugaya, well she saw Hitsugaya couple of times but he was so far with either Matsumoto, or that girl from the fifth division Hinamori Momo. _'why do I always get angry when I see them together_!! _Could it be that I….. No, I came here to see Ichii-nii and to do that I have to be an officer, I will become an officer no matter what happen_'

"Hey, hey, hey...look what we have here..." A certain voice spoke up behind her. "Aren't you the prefix of the new comer shinigami ? How long you're training take per-day. Maybe that's why you're so strong...that small body of yours might be filled of strange sprite power and what so ever, ne?" the raven-haired shinigami spoke in an oh, so scoffers way.

The said boy, who was indeed a girl just continued her training she was recently doing and paid no attention to the senior that is mocking her for almost an eternity. "Hey, isn't that rude? I'm talking to you, Ichirain..." the coolness of Karin's actions towards this might have annoyed the senior beside her.

She put her sword in it place and this made her look at the guy beside her. "If you have nothing better to do, I suggest that you leave me be. If you can't seem to notice, I'm busy. So leave."

The big man just stared at her, having realized that she's beginning to be annoyed by this. And guess what, he's actually having fun about it. "Hmm... C'mon...why don't you lighten a bit? You're a growing boy, for goodness' sake, you should go out once in a while and--" the man's explanation was cut off when Karin gave him her back and started walking.

"Wait" he garbed her hand.

"Let's go of me"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM'' Matsumoto appeared, shouting so loud enough to make the shinigami disappeared from the place. "Bastard" Matsumoto said under her breath. "You ok, Ichirain?"

"Yes, thank you, vice-captain" Matsumoto gave her a smile.

"Please be careful when you are around him," Karin didn't understand what her division's vice-captain was talking about "I heard a rumor that he raped two boys before, so please be careful"

_'And I thought it would be safer if I dressed as a boy'_

"Anyway" Matsumoto put her hand on the other girl shoulder and grinned widely, "Captain Hitsugaya want to talk to you!"

"ME!!"

"Yup go and see him before he get angry" Matsumoto gave her a light push before she leave.

_'What did he call me for?!_' Karin wondered as she walked to her captain office. _'Did he figure out that I'm a girl? Well it took him longer than what I thought to do that, or did he find out I'm Karin, the girl who once asked him to play soccer with her!'_

Karin starts having weird thought about Hitsugaya ever since she saw how did he change after their last meeting, and now that thoughts which Karin calls stupid thoughts came back…

_Hitsugaya was standing before Karin smiling at her sweetly "Karin" he called her real name which did shock her too much but she wanted him to find out about her true self someday well to be honest I realized that I loved you after our last meeting in the real world, and I was too afraid to tell you my feelings because I was afraid to ruin our relationship as friends because I wouldn't have been able to live without you, and when time has finally has come for me to chose a wife I couldn't keep my feeling because," he came around the table and got on one knee. "I don't ever want to spend another moment away from you, will you marry me?"_

_"Y... you ... l ... love ... me?'' _

_"I love you Karin." he said grabbing her hand and placing it against his chest. She felt his heart racing almost as fast as her own do. He then leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too, Toushirou" Karin said pressing her lips against his again. After another passionate kiss, she pulled away and Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her, their fingers intertwined._

Karin shocked her head, pushing the thought away _'he doesn't like me get that, to him I'm only a shinigami in his division'_

After what seem like five minute Karin reached her captain office, she simply knocked the door

_Knock. Knock._

Hitsugaya growled in frustration. He had just started work! _'Why does everyone need to bother me? Don't they know how hard it is being a captain!?_' He massaged his head before ordering the person on the other side of the door to come in.

The door opened slightly. He cocked one of his eyebrows and saw Karin, she, poke her head through the door and looked at him.. "What do you want??"

"Captain, you wish to speak with me?" Karin asked. She closed the door behind her and walked toward Hitsugaya until she was standing in front of his desk.

"No, and what made you think I want to talk to you?" Karin didn't answer, she was thinking about something else. He had changed so much, he is more handsome from before, and seeing him closely showed that. Karin's heartbeat had gone rapidly high, a butterfly feeling - the same feeling she gets when he's thinking about him - came back for vengeance, and her hands became sweaty.

"Huh?" she finally returned to reality.

"Oh yeah!" She bowed down before saying. "Vice-captain Matsumoto sent me here saying you want to talk to me, captain." She stood back up, waiting for the young captain to say something for her.

"I didn't ask her that, it one of the trick she uses to make me angry" Karin was a bit disappointment after hearing that "but since you are here, bring me some coffee"

_'I'm not your maid' _Karin wanted to shout at him , but she chose not. Two minute later a cup felled with hot coffee was on Hitsugaya desk. "Something else, captain?"

"You can leave if you want!" he told her coldly not moving his gaze from the papers he was reading. Without waiting Karin gave him her back and was about to leave when he said..

"WAIT" Karin looked back at him only to see him 50 Cm away from her. His arms pulled her closer to him before he let go completely and took a small step away from her. "Captain?" Her eyes showed confusion once more.

"There is something I need to tell you." He said.

Karin watched him as he lowered his head to the floor and breathed in and out, slowly. "Captain are you alright?" She asked concern in her voice.

He looked back up at her and cupped her face in his hands. He stroked her cheeks with his thumb and his face softened when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He smiled and took one more deep breath before finally saying "Karin-chan." She slowly opened her eyes and held his gaze. "I don't know how you're going to react to this but... I-I love you." He whispered.

Her eyes felled with tears at his confession and she said shakily "I-I lo-love you t-too… Toushirou!!"

Hitsugaya didn't waste a moment and brought his lips to her own. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her as close as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened shyly and moaned when she felt his tongue entered her mouth and tasting her.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING" Karin eyes snapped open when she heard Hitsugaya – _the real Hitsugaya_ – shouting voice, it was her imagination again.

"I'm really sorry captain, please forgive" she bowed to him.

"Just leave," he ordered her again and with that she left. Closing the door behind her and resting here body on it..

" I came to this world because I wanted to see Icii-nii, but it seem I wanted to you too, Toushirou"

* * *


End file.
